(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed amplifier suitable for use in a high frequency circuit for a GHz band provided for super high-speed optical communication or high-speed radio communication.
(2) Description of Related Art
Recently, the rapid spread of the Internet has led to an increased demand for a wide band communication system capable of transmitting and receiving a large amount of data at a high-speed. In order to realize such a communication system, there is a demand for a wide band amplifier having a high frequency band exceeding 10 GHz at the transmitting section front end and the receiving section front end.
On the other hand, a distributed amplifier is used in the field of optical communication and high frequency radio communication as a circuit component suitable for a wide band since its band is determined by the input capacity of a transistor as well as the inductance component of a transmission line.
Based upon the technical investigation of the prior arts, the following Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication HEI 7-24372 and Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication HEI 6-80984 have been resultantly found.